A new beginning
by LoCo.CHoco
Summary: Now that Ed and Al has their bodies back, Ed and Al decided to go to rushvalley to see they're childhood friend , but what will happen if Winry has a boyfriend already? how will Ed wake winry up to reality ? read more EDxWIN


Guys hope you'l like my first ever story, well I got to loved FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD after watching it on animax ,, so I decided to make a story about ed and winry ..

I hope you'll like it.. please review if it's bad or good..

THANK YOU ^_^

Chapter I

It was complete success when al and Ed got their bodies back from the gates, they were so happy that they got their bodies back, Al was still in the hospital because of his body he was so thin so he needs a lot of rest to fill his energy and have more fats too.

Al was just laying on his bed doing nothing just staring at the window while Ed was reading his notebook , he was really bored that he decided to look on something.

It was really silent.

"So what do we plan now?" Al started.

"Hmm..?" Ed said while reading his book.

"Well it's just that now that we got our bodies back, it's just that." Al can't continue was he was tryng say so he just shut his mouth Ed.

"Say it Alphonse." Ed said in a serious tone.

"Well I forgot what I was about to say." Al said.

"Well alright." Ed said, suddenly he stood up. "Al, I'm just going to get some fresh air." Ed said then he left the room, Ed went to the rooftop he sat lie down In the ground he closed his eyes and thought about something.

'_Now, that we have our bodies back, what do we plan now? Well we chose this path anyway should we continue what we started or start a new path with someone, someone that's worth dying for.'_

Suddenly an image of winry smiling showed up in Ed's mind, he began to blush then he smiled.

'_Winry.'_

Meanwhile Al was picking up Ed's notebook the one he was reading a while ago, then he opened the book he was surprised that it was a blank nothing was written on it.

"Why would Ed read a blank notebook?" He asked himself suddenly Al noticed something was kept In the middle of the notebook he quickly turns the page he was surprised to see Winry's picture, she was smiling in the picture so warm that it could touch your heart.

'_Ed was looking at winry's picture this whole time? I thought he was reading something, how could I have not notice it? he was inlove with Winry all this time.'_Al suddenly smiled.

"Knock!"

"Knock!"

Al quickly put Ed's notebook to the nearest table then he went back to his bed and said. "Come in."

Suddenly a tall man with black hair came in and beside her was a girl with blonde hair.

"Oh! Good morning! Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Al said in a happy face.

"Good morning fullmetal!" Mustang said.

"Ho w are you doing?" Riza said.

"Never better."

"That's good, where's your brother?" Mustang suddenly asked.

"He's getting fresh air." Al answered.

"Hmm.. that's odd for him to do that." He said, his face was getting curios.

"Is it bad for a person to get some air huh? Colonel?" Riza asked in a frown.

"Well not really."

"WE need to get going lieutenant we have some work to do well bye Fullmetal."

"Wow, that fast?" Al Said.

"Well we just stop by to see what's your condition." Then Mustang and Riza quickly left Al in the room.

"I really still can't believe it!" Al shouted in his room, suddenly Ed came in without him noticing.

"Hey is that the colonel and the lieutenant? And can't believe what?" Ed said as he went to the chair and sat down .

"Well yah they just stop by and visited me." Al said in a smiling face. _'Shoot! He heard me.'_

"And can't believe what?" Ed continued.

"That they left so early that's it." He said. "Hehehehe."

"Okay, hey Al when your all better let's go home just for a while." He said then he took his notebook and flip the pages.

"Sure."

"I want to show winry that we got our bodies back." He said in a smile, Al was surprised to see Ed smile that way it was really warm and true too..

"I bet she'll cry for sure, and we haven't seen her for a while because of all the travelling we do."

"I did promise her that the next time she'll cry it will be tears of joy." Ed said.

"Yup." He agreed.

3 days past Al is in full health now he got discharged at the hospital quickly and then they ride the first train to go back to rush valley as soon as possible, Ed was really excited to go to rushvalley he was excited to see Winry, the someone who is worth dying for, for Ed that is. Guys hope you'l like my first ever story, well I got to loved FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD after watching it on animax ,, so I decided to make a story about ed and winry ..

I hope you'll like it.. please review if it's bad or good..

THANK YOU ^_^

Chapter I

It was complete success when al and Ed got their bodies back from the gates, they were so happy that they got their bodies back, Al was still in the hospital because of his body he was so thin so he needs a lot of rest to fill his energy and have more fats too.

Al was just laying on his bed doing nothing just staring at the window while Ed was reading his notebook , he was really bored that he decided to look on something.

It was really silent.

"So what do we plan now?" Al started.

"Hmm..?" Ed said while reading his book.

"Well it's just that now that we got our bodies back, it's just that." Al can't continue was he was tryng say so he just shut his mouth Ed.

"Say it Alphonse." Ed said in a serious tone.

"Well I forgot what I was about to say." Al said.

"Well alright." Ed said, suddenly he stood up. "Al, I'm just going to get some fresh air." Ed said then he left the room, Ed went to the rooftop he sat lie down In the ground he closed his eyes and thought about something.

'_Now, that we have our bodies back, what do we plan now? Well we chose this path anyway should we continue what we started or start a new path with someone, someone that's worth dying for.'_

Suddenly an image of winry smiling showed up in Ed's mind, he began to blush then he smiled.

'_Winry.'_

Meanwhile Al was picking up Ed's notebook the one he was reading a while ago, then he opened the book he was surprised that it was a blank nothing was written on it.

"Why would Ed read a blank notebook?" He asked himself suddenly Al noticed something was kept In the middle of the notebook he quickly turns the page he was surprised to see Winry's picture, she was smiling in the picture so warm that it could touch your heart.

'_Ed was looking at winry's picture this whole time? I thought he was reading something, how could I have not notice it? he was inlove with Winry all this time.'_Al suddenly smiled.

"Knock!"

"Knock!"

Al quickly put Ed's notebook to the nearest table then he went back to his bed and said. "Come in."

Suddenly a tall man with black hair came in and beside her was a girl with blonde hair.

"Oh! Good morning! Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Al said in a happy face.

"Good morning fullmetal!" Mustang said.

"Ho w are you doing?" Riza said.

"Never better."

"That's good, where's your brother?" Mustang suddenly asked.

"He's getting fresh air." Al answered.

"Hmm.. that's odd for him to do that." He said, his face was getting curios.

"Is it bad for a person to get some air huh? Colonel?" Riza asked in a frown.

"Well not really."

"WE need to get going lieutenant we have some work to do well bye Fullmetal."

"Wow, that fast?" Al Said.

"Well we just stop by to see what's your condition." Then Mustang and Riza quickly left Al in the room.

"I really still can't believe it!" Al shouted in his room, suddenly Ed came in without him noticing.

"Hey is that the colonel and the lieutenant? And can't believe what?" Ed said as he went to the chair and sat down .

"Well yah they just stop by and visited me." Al said in a smiling face. _'Shoot! He heard me.'_

"And can't believe what?" Ed continued.

"That they left so early that's it." He said. "Hehehehe."

"Okay, hey Al when your all better let's go home just for a while." He said then he took his notebook and flip the pages.

"Sure."

"I want to show winry that we got our bodies back." He said in a smile, Al was surprised to see Ed smile that way it was really warm and true too..

"I bet she'll cry for sure, and we haven't seen her for a while because of all the travelling we do."

"I did promise her that the next time she'll cry it will be tears of joy." Ed said.

"Yup." He agreed.

3 days past Al is in full health now he got discharged at the hospital quickly and then they ride the first train to go back to rush valley as soon as possible, Ed was really excited to go to rushvalley he was excited to see Winry, the someone who is worth dying for, for Ed that is.

It took them half an hour to arrive in rush valley, Ed and Al quickly started walking to go where winry was working, Al kind of noticed that Ed was in a good mood, he was really smiling.

"You look like your in a good mood Ed." Al said while staring at him.

"Well I'm just excited to see her again, after all she's a family too." Ed said in a smile, while wandering around Ed suddenly saw beautiful flowers in the streets. "Al can you wait just a sec.?" He said.

"Sure, take your time." Al said then he ran off to the florist and bought a single red rose, when he came back al was kinda confused about the flower. "Are you going to give that to winry?" Al suddenly asked then he nodded. Then they continued walking it took them 10 minutes to arrive in Winry's job location.

When they arrive they saw Winry fixing a mechanical arm as always then they saw a guy sitting beside her looking at her so closely like a painting that he admired, Suddenly Ed nice mood was ruined.

"It's done! Erik." She said in a smile she suddenly stood up. "I just need to clean it ok?" she asked, then he nodded.

"Excuse me?" Al said.

"Yes? What can I do for yo-" Winry's words were cut off when she saw Ed and Al standing infront of her with their bodies back. "Ed, Al?" She said suddenly tears began to flow in her eyes.

"You kinda look busy winry." Ed said, then she towards them both and hugs them tightly.

"It's nice to see you back Edward, Alphonse." She said in a smile, then she broke the hug.

"Winry your crying again." Al said.

"I'm just happy that your back."

"Here." Ed said while giving the red rose to her she suddenly wipes her tears.

"Thank you Ed." She said while taking the red rose in his hand, Ed holds her other hand so tightly. "Ed? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Hey dude hands off!" Erik said while taking winry's hands.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Erik, Winry's boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND?" Al and Ed shouted out loud.

"Yes." Winry said in a wry smile.

"You never told me that." Ed said. _'I know you don't love him winry.'_

To be continued …


End file.
